


The Needing

by motherofaprophet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BlackDagger Brotherhood, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, JR Ward, Lemon, Romance, Smut, j.k rowling, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofaprophet/pseuds/motherofaprophet
Summary: Draco is thrown into a tailspin of lust and frustration when he falls under the spell that is Hermione Granger's needing. Her allure is undeniable and he must fight against the pull she has on him or fall into dangerous territory. Will he leave her to suffer, or will the desire to tend to her be too great for even Slytherin's coldest snake to deny? ONESHOT





	The Needing

**Author's Note:**

> I based this idea off of the original 'needing period' written by JR Ward in her BlackDagger Brotherhood series. It is not my own creation, I simply adapted it to fit into the magical world of Hogwarts (written by J.K Rowling). If you have not read JR Ward's books, I recommend you go and do that immediately -- if not sooner! She's a master at paranormal romance and puts a whole new twist on the world of humans and vampires. You won't be disappointed!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

She was at the peak of her lunar cycle: he could smell it. The intoxicating pheromones flooded his brain with images of sensual promise and lust clouded his better judgement. She was forbidden, off limits and he couldn't have her. End of story.

Another wave of her need crashed into him on the coat tails of that thought and a moan escaped his lips. Sweat was beginning to collect on his upper lip and his body ached with the desire to take her. His cock throbbed from the confines of his tailored pants and he futilely attempted to adjust himself. He needed to do something, anything to distract himself from her. He coudn't risk undoing all the work he'd done to stay away from her these last few weeks.

Jumping to his feet, Draco began pacing the room. He desperately wished he had gone home for Christmas break this year like most of his friends, then he could have ignored this forbidden attraction.

A witch's heat was the ultimate aphrodisiac and unbonded wizards were nearly helpless to stop their bodies from reacting to the temptation she offered. But Draco knew deep down that he was far from 'unbonded', especially when it came to her.

All those times they'd snuck away into deserted classrooms or corridors were supposed to remain forgotten. He was never supposed to be around for her needing and he definitely wasn't supposed to be emotionally attached while it took place. Hermione Granger was his greatest weakness and he could feel his primal urges seconding that motion.

_Mine_

Draco raked his fingers violently through his flaxen hair. His skin felt hot and he wanted to roar his frustration to the heavens as another surge of her heat blasted through him. Nearly falling to the carpet he struggled to find enough oxygen to fill his lungs.

Deep chuckling sounded from the doorway of the dorm room and Draco swivelled to snarl at the intruder. Theodore Nott stood leaning against the stone frame of their dungeon living quarters, eating an apple as he shook his head.

"You're screwed." He stated before taking a loud bite, juice dripping down his chin.

Draco growled audibly and continued his anxious pacing. Theo had bonded to Daphne Greengrass last month and was blissfully immune to the fertility cycle of any other witch besides his beloved Daphne. Malfoy would give his entire family fortune to be immune to this particular witches pull on him. He'd tried ignoring her, and that had worked for a time, but now it was impossible to sweep this feeling under the rug. This is what torture felt like.

It had started after stupid Weasley had decided to snog that basket case, Lavender Brown. He didn't know what Hermione had ever seen in that twat but she had been upset to say the least. She'd been sobbing in the empty astronomy tower when he stumbled upon her. He often went up there to be alone and consider things with no outside voices trying to sway him.

The moonlight had illuminated the trails of tears on her flushed cheeks and her ridiculous, curly hair had been even wilder than usual. He'd realized with a start that she was beautiful. And not a forced kind of beautiful like so many other witches achieved through enchantments. Hermione was the most authentic picture of stunning he'd ever seen.

Draco had stood silent and just studied her for a few moments while he'd processed this new development. She caught sight of him and immediately began crying harder.

"Just sod off, Malfoy! You're the last person I want to see right now."

He ignored her request and sauntered over. Leaning up against the tower wall he reached into his robes and produced an embroidered handkerchief. Silently, he held it out to her.

Shock and then doubt flickered across her face when she registered his offered gift. Finally after a few moments of clearly weighing the pros and cons she reached out and grabbed it, making sure not to let their fingers touch. Hermione had used it to wipe her tears while he waited, not saying a word.

After that night, Draco found he couldn't bring himself to hate her anymore, and would often find himself searching out her petite form whenever he entered a room. And more often than not, she'd already be looking at him when he caught sight of her.

Draco watched her intently for weeks, finally seeing more than just her blood status. She really was brilliant and he found himself admiring her skill as a witch. His own grades had improved because of it: he felt challenged to sharpen his own magical ability so he could keep up with her. They became equals in terms of achievement and the professors began to notice. Most would even pair them together for class assignments, knowing they bolstered each other's need to win.

Hermione was wicked competitive and Draco found that attractive as hell.

Finally, after a particularly gruelling double potions class where they'd managed to earn a reluctant nod of approval from Snape himself, Draco had gotten his first taste at how addictive Hermione Granger would be.

They were the last to pack up their bags after cleaning up and Snape had disappeared into his office; Draco still felt high from their successful brew and Hermione had finally called him by his first name. Hearing it fall from her lips made his stomach flip and before he could think of a good reason not too, Draco scooped her up, placed her gently on the closest desk and kissed her. She was stiff from shock initially but had quickly softened against him, kissing him back with matched intensity. His body had caught fire then, and every moment after that he could feel himself slipping farther into dangerous territory.

Every intimate encounter they had after that was in secret, all their kisses stolen in isolated corners of the library or nooks hidden behind tapestries. To the rest of the students they were still just academic rivals, but to Draco she was becoming something much more important and that terrified him.

If his father were to find out how much she meant to him, he feared the wrath that would rain down on Hermione and her family. He may not care for his own punishment as a consequence, but he couldn't let the evil that permeated his family ruin her life. So he did what he thought would save his witch, Draco cut off all ties with her.

He began ignoring her in class, refused to look at her in the hallway and even went as far as to turn a blind eye to the insults being hurled in her direction. The betrayed tears in her eyes cut him deeper than any injury that could be inflicted upon him. But soon the betrayal was replaced with that damned determined look she sported when tackling a difficult task and she simply stopped looking at him. It was like they'd become strangers and a large piece of him felt like it was rotting from the inside.

 _This is the best thing_ , Draco chanted to himself whenever he felt his resolve weakening.

_This is for the best._

"Why don't you go and relieve yourself in the bathroom if you're struggling so much?" Theo inquired, throwing his apple core into the rubbish bin. Waltzing to his own bunk, he sat unceremoniously and watched Draco's pacing with an amused expression.

"I did already, you prick." Multiple times, Draco added to himself. He'd begun reacting to her this morning and had brought himself to climax many times before he realized that it would do him no good. There would be no relief unless he sought her out and took care of what she needed.

"You know she's suffering, right? And the fact that it hasn't alleviated means no one's tended to her yet either. Daphne told me what that's like... She'll be in agony." Theo said, stretching out on his bunk in the perfect picture of relaxation.

"So what, why would I care?" Draco snapped back. But he did care, his heart squeezed in his chest as a picture of her writhing in pain passed through his hormone clogged brain. His nails bit into the palms of his hands so hard a trail of blood followed in the wake of his pacing.

When a witch was in her needing period, her magical aura fluctuated to expand mass distances; it was a siren's call to every unbonded wizard in the vicinity and let them know when a witch was fertile. It was two days of excruciating sexual need that could only be relieved if a wizard were to 'tend' to her. Young witches would begin experiencing this around the age of 17, which is the only reason Hogwarts could still run. Every female student was required to go through medical testing to determine when their first Needing would begin and were transported back home to go through it there -- away from their susceptible male counterparts. The system had been flawless... Until now.

The only blessing in this scenario was that 90% of the student populace was gone for the holidays, which meant that there were far less eligible wizards to fight for the privilege of being the one to be with Hermione. It was considered the highest honour to be the wizard that was able to cater to a witch during her Needing period.

So why hadn't anybody taken care of her yet?!

Draco growled violently, furious that no one had eased Hermione, but also filled with rage at the thought of another male touching her. He would go mad soon, he was sure of it. His control was slipping away faster than Mad-Eye Moody's sanity.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco muttered, heading swiftly for the door.

"You can't run from it, Draco." Theo called, but Draco ignored him.

He met no one on his trek up the dungeon stairs and the main chamber of the castle was silent and dimly lit. The low inhabitants during Christmas break meant that the house elves weren't required to light as many torches and it caused shadows to dance ominously along the stone walls. Wind whistled outside and the treacherous winter conditions meant he had no way to escape from his need for her - he was stranded.

Draco's legs propelled him forward on autopilot and he paid no heed to where he was headed. His mind was lost to erotic snapshots of their limbs intertwined and frizzy hair splayed on a pillow while he pumped into her welcoming sex. His cock throbbed painfully and he ground his teeth together to keep from crying out in frustration.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy!"

Draco had been so lost in his sexual musings that he'd failed to hear Michael Corner approaching until he felt a violent shove from behind. Rage took presidency over lust and Draco gripped Michael's shoulder as he attempted to maneuver past at the top of the stairs. Using their momentum, Draco forcefully pushed the Ravenclaw against the stone wall, grasping the collar of Michael's shirt to lift him off the ground.

"What the fuck, Corner?!" Draco demanded, he was at the end of his rope for the day.

"Let go of me, Malfoy. I'm gonna go end this hell we're in." Michael grunted. The fact that Draco had him hanging inches off the ground had obviously taken some of the wind from his sails.

Draco was silent as he registered those words and Michael made the mistake of assuming he hadn't understood the implication.

"Come off it, Draco. We both know you don't give a shit about that know-it-all prude. Let me go and fuck her so I can put an end to our misery."

Draco's wand was out before Michael could even utter the last syllable; he pressed the tip to Corner's throat as he dropped him to the floor. Draco was much taller than the other wizard and he loomed menacingly over him, his voice barely above a whisper when he said, "If you say another fucking thing against Hermione Granger, I'm gonna slice you open from your asshole to that disgusting thing you call a mouth and leave you to freeze outside. By the time someone finds you, the crows will have eaten enough that no one will bother picking up the rest."

The colour drained from Michael's face as Draco continued, "You're gonna go lock yourself in your dormitory until the next semester starts, do you understand?"

Barely managing a nod, Michael took off in the opposite direction. Draco could've sworn that the smell of piss followed after him.

Draco punched a suit of armour to burn off some of the residual rage. He should've just beat the shit out of Corner but the thought of being expelled was enough of a deterrent that he had retained some semblance of control.

A wave of need stronger than the rest hit him suddenly and Draco forcibly cried out. He had to lean against the wall to keep from dropping to the floor and his body trembled with the force of his lust.

_Take her_

His instincts screamed at him to sprint up the tower stairs. She'd been suffering for the better part of the day and that meant she was at the peak of agony. He'd heard of witches begging to be put into a temporary coma in order to avoid the suffering of their needing period. Unbonded witches suffered in particular because they often didn't feel comfortable accepting a stranger to service them.

Was that why she still remained alone?

The thought brought him some semblance of comfort. Maybe she had chosen to go through this alone due to a lack of suitable partners. Witches were able to pick and choose, although many were not particularly fussy when in the throes of need.

"She won't let anybody in, you know?"

Draco jumped when an unsuspected voice brought him out of his reverie. Turning, he spotted The Grey Lady floating a few feet away.

"She refuses to let other suitors soothe her need." She said, looking pointedly at him.

"You've seen her?" He asked in a rush, craving any information he could get on his witch.

"Yes, it is my job to assist any witch experiencing The Needing for the first time within this school."

Draco absorbed this, he was surprised to know that this seemed to have happened before. Maybe the medical tests were not as infallible as the students had been told.

"Why won't she let anyone in?" Draco inquired, refusing to ask what he really wanted to.

The Grey Lady eyed him intently, her translucent figure moving closer to him until he could reach out and run his fingers through her ghostly image if he desired. Draco was beginning to think she wouldn't answer him when she said the thing he least expected.

"She cries your name, Slytherin."

Draco's primal instincts soared to the surface and his erection turned steely.

"Witches cannot hide from who they desire when at the peak of their need. And she is suffering without you. Go to her or lose her forever, for a witch that's denied will never forget."

With those parting words, the Grey Lady vanished and Draco was alone. A few seconds passed before his mind could catch up with the words spoken.

Hermione wanted him. She was denying relief because she wanted only him. Everything male in him preened, soaking up the honour that was Hermione Granger's favour.

Without thought to why he'd stayed away in the first place, Draco leapt up the stairs, taking them two at a time to reach the entrance to the Gryffindor's common room.

His reasons for staying away seemed minuscule compared to his need to take care of Hermione. Right now, she was his only reason for existing.

The fat lady seemed relieved to see him when he stopped in front of her portrait. She gave him a knowing smirk and than swung open without prompting: apparently she knew that there was only one reason for him to be there.

The common room was empty except for the Patil twins. The fire blazed cheerily in the hearth but both women clutched their torsos as if experiencing a deep rooted chill; Pavarti was the first to spot him and the look of relief on her face was tangible.

"Oh thank god, Draco!" She exclaimed, and it was the first time a Gryffindor besides Hermione had looked happy to see him.

"Where is she?" He demanded, wasting no time.

"Up the stairs, your first right." Padma answered, pointing to the stairs that must lead up to the girls dorms.

Without another word, Draco raced up the stairs. His senses seemed to expand their range in order to seek her out. He could hear muffled sobs as he got closer and he had to stop from growling when his protective instincts tried to take over. Finally, he stood in front of a closed door, it was the only barrier between them and he actually found himself hesitating.

What happened when her Needing was over? Would they go back to being enemies? Or even worse, strangers... What would his father do if he found out Draco was bonding with a muggle born?

He heard her cry out as another torrent of pheromones erupted from within the room. Draco stopped thinking and threw the door open, not caring about the consequences -- Hermione needed him.

It was almost pitch black in the girls dormitory. After a few moments his vision adjusted and he could make out the outline of five four poster beds and a small fireplace in the middle of the room, but Hermione was no where in sight.

"Hermione?" He asked, wondering if his instincts had failed him in his search for her.

A pained mewling responded back and his heart broke as he moved toward the noise. He passed by the furthest bed and spotted her sprawled on the floor with the sheets and pillows strewn around her small form. She wore cotton panties and a thin camisole that clung to her body where the sweat poured off her skin. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she scissored her legs back and forth trying to ease her discomfort. Her eyes were clamped shut, as if she could cut off the pain if she tried hard enough. She looked so heartbreakingly fragile that Draco felt his heart breaking while the male instincts in him wanted to beat the tar out of whoever made her feel like this.

Himself. He wanted to beat the tar out of himself.

A loud sob broke from her lips and he couldn't stop himself from kneeling down beside her. Gently, he brushed some damp locks of hair from her forehead.

"Hermione? Sweetheart? Let me help you." He whispered softly, brushing the tears from her feverish skin.

Slowly, her eyes opened and Draco felt the breath leave him in a rush. It was the first time she'd looked at him in weeks.

"Draco....?" She mumbled, her eyes glassy as she studied his face.

"Yes sweetling, It's me." He murmured, trying to soothe her.

Hermione's sobbing became more frenzied and she thrashed back and forth, "It hurts, Draco. It hurts so bad." She said between hiccups, "Please.... Please...."

He knew what she was asking for and he couldn't bring himself to deny her any longer. She was suffering and he had the power to stop it. He'd deal with the consequences of this when she was sated.

"I know, honey, I know. I'm sorry it took me so long." He said, rising over her hurting body.

Draco let his instincts lead the way as he got to his feet and stripped his clothing. He lowered himself next to her again and his hands trembled as he pulled her underwear down her shaking thighs. She let out a desperate cry when his fingers brushed her skin and she leaned into his touch like it was a life line. Groaning out loud, Draco imagined what it would be like to lick the sweat from her creamy skin.

Leaning down, he kissed the expanse of her upper thighs. Hermione bucked violently and gripped his hair so hard that he was sure she would pull it out. He growled in satisfaction, yearning to linger and savour every inch of her, but this wasn't about him..

Draco settled over her, careful not to crush her beneath him. Her intoxicating scent possessed him and she could've asked him for anything in that moment. He existed only for her. He could feel her heart fluttering in her chest and he nuzzled her face to soothe her. Murmuring soft, sweet nothings into her ear, Draco ran his fingers through her hair, luxuriating in the feel of her body beneath his.

_Mine_

Whimpering, Hermione dug her fingernails into his back, and opened her legs to accept his body more snugly against her. He almost lost control when he felt his erection rub against her wetness and they both shuddered with need. Reaching down, Draco fisted his shaft and positioned himself at her swollen entrance. But before he could go any further, he kissed her deeply and searched the depths of her eyes for any hint of uncertainty. He needed to be sure this is what she wanted. There could be no doubt.

"Tell me no." He said, "Tell me no or there's no going back."

Instead of doubt, Draco saw irritation flash hotly in Hermione's eyes and she reached down to grab his erection. He hissed as she gripped him tightly in her palm.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't get inside me right now I swear I'll hex you so bad that your grandchildren with suffer."

That was good enough for him. He gathered her tiny form up in his arms and plunged into her heat. Hermione arched her back, and let out a shrill sound that he hadn't heard before. Peering down at her, he tried to gauge whether or not that was pain in her expression. But before he could inquire, Hermione started rotating her hips beneath him and he lost the ability to use coherent thought. Her features had lost their strained expression and softened completely from pleasure.

"Don't stop, please don't stop, Draco."

Her moans were honey to his ears and he thrust deeper, needing to be as close to her as possible. He could feel his own pleasure mounting but refused to come before she finished. It wasn't long before she flung her head back against the rumpled sheets and cried out as she tipped over the edge. Draco felt her sex grip him tightly and he couldn't stave off his own powerful release any longer. Their cries of ecstasy mingled together in perfect harmony and he swore there had never been anything more satisfying.

Collapsing beside her, Draco gulped air like it was water; he had never come so forcefully and his lungs needed time to catch up with his galloping heart. Hermione lay contentedly still, her legs still wrapped up in his. Rolling over, he pulled her back tightly against his chest, curving himself over her in a possessive gesture. All of him surrounded all of her and he'd never felt so at peace. He buried his face in her damp hair and ran his hands over her body, wanting to memorize every curve, every dip. Hermione remained compliant in his hands, her relief from the pain making her breath come easier and her body relax.

"I thought you hated me..." Hermione murmured softly, taking him by surprise.

His heart broke and he pressed her tighter against him. Draco wished he could go back in time and reverse the pain and confusion he had caused her. Fuck, he was an idiot for thinking he could erase her from his life simply by ignoring her.

" _You can't run from it, Draco."_ Theo's parting premonition proved to be the truth but Draco was damned if he'd ever admit it to the arrogant prick.

"If I hated you Granger, I wouldn't of threatened Michael Corner within an inch of his life for trying to come up here."

A warm exhalation of breath tickled his arm as she buried her face in his bicep and they fell silent again, content in each others arms.

After a few stolen minutes of calm, Hermione began to fidget and thrash in his arms, groaning from the pressure at her core that begged to alleviated. Her magical aura wrapped around him again and he immediately found his body ready to take care of her in the way she needed.

Draco gently turned her to face him and kissed her. Whimpers of pain soon transformed into sighs of pleasure as he pulled her on top of him. She moaned into his mouth and needed no encouragement to take what she needed from him. It wasn't long before they were both breathless again as she collapsed against his chest. Her relief would be short lived but her sated expression in that moment made him feel like pounding his chest in manly pride.

"Why did you threaten Michael?" She whispered, her face pressed against his chest.

His fingers trailed up and down her naked back (they'd ditched her camisole halfway through the last escapade), and he considered his next words very carefully.

 _Because the fucker acted like you were disposable. He insulted you and slandered your worth._.. His list of reasons was endless but they all paled in comparison to what was really on his heart. Bracing himself, Draco decided it was time to stop pretending this was anything less than it was and lay it all on the table.

"Because Corner needed to know that you're mine." His voice was gravelly as he continued, "I'm tired of avoiding you, Hermione. I'm sick of pretending like you don't matter to me. The only reason I pushed you away is because I was afraid my father would find out about us and punish me by coming after you."

She turned her face to gaze at him, her eyes shining brightly even in the dark.

Swallowing, Draco prepared to take the biggest leap of his entire life, "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would love if you could accept me as yours, just like I've already chosen you to be mine."

The seconds ticked by while he waited patiently for her to say something. She just continued to study him intently, her face unreadable. It reminded him of earlier when the Grey Lady had done the same; it was unnerving.

A wizard could extend the offer to bond with a witch, but she needed to be the one to willingly accept it. Draco had literally placed his heart at her mercy and he was terrified she would reject it because of his past mistakes.

Finally, Hermione seemed to find what she was looking for in his eyes and smiled. It was the only warning he had before he felt her magical aura reach out to his and intertwine itself into the outstretched tendrils he'd offered her. The two parts formed a multi-coloured twist that had no end or beginning. She had bonded with him.

Joy spilled from his heart and he crushed her to his chest, nearly crying in relief. For the first time, he didn't care about his father's approval. All that mattered was the extraordinary witch in his arms and the future he would finally have with her.

"Draco?... It's hurting again."

His reaction to her came on even stronger than before and his erection was painfully hard as it pressed against her stomach. The friction between their naked bodies was an erotic caress as he flipped her over and took her breast into his mouth. She tasted like sweat and brandy, and he nearly purred from the pleasure of such a simple detail. Her legs fidgeted underneath him as she sought relief to the building pain and he wasted no time in giving it to her.

He had their whole lives to worship her, but first he had to make sure she made it through the next 24 hours.

It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.


End file.
